


Другое дело

by robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Иногда Имаи мимолетно задумывался – а все-таки, кем они были друг для друга?
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Kudos: 8





	Другое дело

Они об этом, конечно же, не договаривались вслух, но по молчаливому обоюдному согласию свою регулярную потребность влюбиться и всласть пострадать Аччан удовлетворял за пределами их отношений. Где-то раз в год или два он пропадал примерно на месяц (почти всегда очень практично укладываясь в общегрупповые каникулы – работа не страдала, а, собственно, все остальное Имаи было параллельно), а потом появлялся. Приходил обычно вечером, бледный, какой-то весь расхристанный, с заплаканными глазами и парой бутылок виски, садился на пол и душераздирающе вздыхал. Имаи понятливо откладывал то, чем он в этот момент занимался, приносил стаканы и закуску и усаживался на полу рядом.  
Пили они до тех пор, пока у Аччана не розовели бледные щеки, пока он не начинал упорно и не мигая смотреть из-под ресниц, время от времени облизываясь. Целоваться он обычно лез первым, но Имаи всегда к этому моменту был уже готов, так что дальнейшее превращалось в очень приятную и сумбурную возню, потому что поцелуи не обходились без ощупываний и засовываний рук в разные места. В какой-то момент Аччан, уже разморенный и поверхностно дышащий, со спутанными волосами и практически без одежды, раскидывался перед ним, жестко глядя в глаза, и говорил почти с вызовом:  
– Ну? Давай уже.  
Тогда Имаи давал.   
Аччан поначалу всегда был неподатливым и зло кусал губы, упрямо подаваясь на пальцы и морщась. Но его боль никогда не сбивала настрой, даже, кажется, наоборот только подхлестывала возбуждение. Он торопил, шепотом ругался и тянул на себя, чтобы протяжно застонать и вытянуться от первого проникновения. После этого Аччан как по волшебству становился покорным и ласковым и делал все, что Имаи хочет, и этого было достаточно, чтобы потеряться в эйфории на ближайшие полчаса.   
– Ты становишься такой послушный, когда в тебя засунешь, – сказал как-то Имаи после секса, в очередной раз пораженный этой метаморфозой. Аччан тогда только хмыкнул и сыто улыбнулся, перевернувшись на бок.  
– Сложно бунтовать, когда тебя протыкают насквозь. Каждый раз не уверен, что выживу.  
– Серьезно?  
Аччан кивнул, в его матовых глазах плыло отражение фонаря за окном.  
– Это что-то физиологическое. Становится очень страшно, и при этом здорово.  
– Хочешь, поменяемся? – спросил Имаи, впечатленный и слегка встревоженный. Аччан только снисходительно улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе – он любил целоваться и до, и после, и во время. Оральная фиксация у человека. Не то чтобы Имаи возражал.  
После секса Аччан обычно оставался у него дома еще на несколько дней. Они все так же существовали бок о бок, занимаясь каждый своими делами. Вечерами выпивали, ночами трахались, правда, уже без вот этого постлюбовного отчаянья. Потом Аччан окончательно приходил в себя и уезжал, и дальше они уже виделись в обычном графике: работа, вечеринки, опять работа, нечастые встречи для секса. Все было привычно и спокойно до тех пор, пока Аччана не срубало на новой влюбленности. И цикл начинался сначала.

Видал он этих Сакураевских фемин: грудь, задница, глазища невинные, и ровно через одну: то трогательный ангелочек, то стерва такая, что пробу негде ставить. Ангелочек обычно появлялся первым, но едва он успевал окутать Аччана заботой и нежностью, как тут же на горизонте принималась маячить стерва, а Аччана начинало клинить от невозможности разорваться.  
"Невероятная женщина", – опять говорил Аччан с придыханием, провожая жадным взглядом очередную роковую красотку, и это означало пару недель эйфории, потом полгода метаний (самые продуктивные полгода, в таком состоянии Аччан был способен возводить дворцы и разрушать города), ну и наконец – месяц запоя и самоубийственных гонок на авто. Великая любовь что с ангелами, что со стервами традиционно заканчивалась слезами и пьяным сексом у Имаи дома.  
Имаи на эти все эволюции смотрел с сочувствием и некоторым недоумением. Сам он не любил напряга, мучений и скандалов. Ему нравились люди простые и веселые, может, без каких-то там особенных страстей или духовного родства, главное, чтобы было комфортно и не слишком отвлекало. Аччан в эту категорию определенно не вписывался, он всегда вносил какой-то элемент драмы в имаевскую жизнь, но Аччан – это другое дело. Они друг для друга всегда были – другое дело. Все трагические любови Аччана, все внезапные или привычные девушки Имаи никак не влияли на то, кем они были друг для друга.   
Иногда Имаи мимолетно задумывался – а все-таки, кем?  
Их сложно было назвать друзьями в привычном смысле этого слова: они не обсуждали каких-то личных вопросов друг с другом, может быть, потому что вся личная жизнь в их маленьком замкнутом коллективе проходила на глазах друг у друга, и особенно обсуждать там было и нечего. Они выпивали вместе – если так уж пристально смотреть, то не намного чаще, чем с другими участниками группы. Проводили много времени в одном помещении, делились интересами друг с другом, разговаривали на какие-то отвлеченные темы, зачастую делили быт – опять же, как и со всеми остальными.  
Единственное лежащее на поверхности отличие было в том, что они еще и спали друг с другом. Но они точно не были любовниками в том смысле, который обычно люди вкладывают в это слово. Никаких свиданий, романтики, никакой особой крышесносной страсти, которую так ценил Аччан. Не было даже ревности, вернее, Имаи знал, что поначалу Аччан ждал, что он будет ревновать, может быть, даже хотел этого. Но ревность – это определенно больше того, на что Имаи способен, так что он сделал вид, что не замечает сакураевского ожидания, не замечает его демонстративности и вызова. И Аччан отступил. Трепал себе нервы с девушками и приходил к Имаи в результате, чтобы... Да черт его знает, зачем он приходил. Имаи понятия не имел, как Аччан воспринимает их секс: как утешение, как наказание, как возвращение к рутине? Они просто хорошо друг друга знали, чувствовали, что другому нужно именно сейчас, и… им было хорошо друг с другом. Не просто тихо, спокойно и надежно, как с остальными, хотя, и так, конечно, тоже. Но было между ними еще что-то. Трудноуловимое. И сколько раз Имаи ни задумывался, он так и не смог дать этому особенному чувству подходящее название.

– Я как-то читал книжку, – сказал однажды очень пьяный и потому разговорчивый Аччан, – кажется, это была сказка, но я уже не уверен. Там девушку злая родственница бросила в лесу, чтобы она погибла. Девушка скиталась-скиталась по лесу и набрела на большой дом, где жило множество воинов. Она боялась к ним выйти, что, в общем-то, и понятно… А они услышали, что кто-то в кустах шебуршит, и говорят: "Выходи, не бойся. Если ты молодой мужчина, то будешь нам братом. Если старик – станешь нам отцом. А если девушка, примем тебя как сестру". Она взяла и вышла. И никто ей ничего не сделал.  
– Ты мне Белоснежку, что ли, пересказываешь? – не понял такой же пьяный Имаи.  
– Нет, в Белоснежке были гномы, а тут воины. С чего Белоснежке бояться гномов?  
– Это ты еще порно-версию Белоснежки не смотрел. Там такие гномы…  
Аччан только головой помотал.  
– Не сбивай меня. Я о том, что я тогда чувствовал себя как та девушка.  
– Когда – тогда?  
– Когда пришел к тебе в первый раз.  
Имаи задумался.   
– В первый раз, ты имеешь в виду, когда мы…  
– В школе, придурок! Когда я пришел в дом твоих родителей!  
– И ты боялся, что мы тебя все возьмем и изнасилуем? – Имаи глупо захихикал. – Нет, ты, конечно, красавчик, но не до такой же степени…  
Аччан обреченно закатил глаза.  
– Ну все, ты сегодня с темы порно, кажется, не слезешь.  
– Нет, ну погоди. Ну я не понимаю тогда…  
– Ну, просто. У меня не было дома. У меня вообще ничего не было. Ни друзей, ни семьи толком. А ты тогда… помнишь, когда мы начали говорить про группу? Ты мне сказал: будь, кем хочешь.   
– Но не вокалистом, вокалист уже есть, – глубокомысленно кивнул Имаи.  
– Это детали. Просто. Я пришел, и меня приняли.  
– Сестрой.  
Аччан зарычал, и это было ужасно смешно, Имаи едва на бок не завалился от хохота. Аччан был очень забавным, ужасно, невозможно просто забавным, и милым, и своим, родным до самой мельчайшей черточки.  
– Я не хочу о тебе думать, как о сестре, – сказал Имаи уже потом, в кровати. Аччан утомленно вздохнул. – И как о брате тоже не хочу. Нет, правда. Все эти семейные аналогии хороши только до того момента, как мы оказываемся в одной постели и начинаем запихивать друг в друга члены.  
– Но это же совсем другое дело, – сказал Аччан так уверенно и просто, что Имаи решил забить на поиски подходящего термина. Они друг для друга – другое дело. И все остальное заодно. Все, кроме идиотской влюбленности и страданий.


End file.
